Welcoming Baby Charlie to the Family
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Sarah and Seth have 4 kid's 13 year old Amber, 11 year old Drew, 6 year old Rory, and newborn baby Charlie. A Gilmore Girls-Good Luck Charlie-Parenthood Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day Seth pulls up at Camille and Zeek's and parks and gets out of his car and goes over to the door and knocks.

"I think Daddy's here kido." Camille tells 6 year old Rory who is doing her homework at the table and opens the door

"hey Cami!" he says kissing her cheek

"hi Seth, come on in." she says letting him in closing the door behind him

Seth stands in the kitchen with his hands in his jacket pockets

"hey kido!" he says excitedly

Rory looks up "hi daddy." she says

"what are you doing?" he asks

"homework." she tells him

"ahh the dreaded homework." he says

"did you have a good day sweetpea?" he wonders

"yeah." she nods not looking at him still doing her homework

"are you ready to go see mommy and your new baby sister?" Seth wonders

Rory just shrugs.

"how is she Seth?" Camille wonders

"Sarah and the baby are both doing great!" he tells her happily

"awe that's great." Camille says

"yeah." Seth says and smiles

"you want to see your mom don't you sweetpea?" Seth wonders

Rory just shrugs "yeah." she answers him softly

"well okay then lets go I still have to go and get Amber and Drew from school too." he tells her

"hey thanks for picking her up from school today Camille." he thanks her

"no problem Seth." Camille says

"Sarah and I really appreciate it." he tells her

"I know." Camille tells him helping Rory pack her bag and grab her jacket

"give Mommy and the baby a kiss for me okay sweetie?" Camille tells her

Rory nods "I will." Rory tells her

"say bye and thank you to grandma sweetie." Seth tells her

Rory hugs Camille.

"I love you kido." Camille tells her hugging her back and kisses her head and watches Seth walk out the door with her

Camille hears doors opening and closing and hears Seth's car start up and pull out of the driveway from inside the kitchen. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After picking up Drew and Amber from school Seth drives them all over to the hospital and they all go up to Sarah's room quitely and open the door.

"hey guy's." Sarah says softly smiling and holding a sleeping Charlie

"Mommy." Rory says excitedly and softly

"hey munchkin, come here come say hello to your new baby sister." Sarah tells her

Rory goes over Sarah's side and peaks to see the baby.

"come here." Sarah pats the bed on the right side of her where she has room

Rory takes her shoes off and comes up on Sarah's bed and cuddles into her.

"hey sweetpea." Sarah says kissing her had softly and shows her the baby

Rory's eyes light up.

"you like her?" Sarah wonders

"uh huh." Rory says looking in her moms eyes

"have you been good for grandma and grandpa?" Sarah wonders

"uh huh." Rory nods

"good." Sarah says

"was school good today?" Sarah asks her

"yeah." Rory tells her

"good hey buddy hey Amb come over here." Sarah tells them

"uh no that's okay." Amber says

"yeah." Drew says after Amber being not so sure that he wants to even be in the room with all of them

"go on." Seth says pushing both of them into the room more

Amber goes over and looks and smiles.

Drew just stays back watching all of them.  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"so was school good today guys?" Sarah wonders

"it was what it was." Amber tells her and smiles looking at the baby

Drew still feels very uncomfortable.

"hunnie you okay?" Sarah wonders

"I'm fine Mom." he tells her

Sarah looks at Amber "would you like to hold her?" Sarah asks her

"sure." Amber tells her

"okay." Sarah says gently handing the baby over to her and Amber sits down in a chair besides Sarah's bed

Drew sighs and thinks to himself.

"Drew?" Sarah gets his attention

Drew looks up at her.

"you okay bud?" Sarah wonders

"fine." he tells her again and walks over to her and kisses her cheek

Sarah smiles "thanks bud." she thanks him

Drew just nods.

"would you like to hold your sister bud?" Amber wonders

Drew just looks at her "ah that's okay." he tells her

"okay." Amber says

Sarah just stays worried and concerned about him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Seth goes over to Sarah and puts his hand on her shoulder gently.

"how ya doing hunnie?" he wonders leaning down and kisses her softly

"mmm fine just tired babe." she tells him

"you need anything?" he wonders asking her

"maybe some water and or yogurt or something." she tells him

"okay I can go and get that for you." he tells her

"thanks." she says

"Mommy?" Rory wonders

"yea sweetpea?" Sarah answers her

"I'm hungry." Rory tells her

"awe okay baby what do you want daddy to go and get you?" Sarah asks her

"a happy meal!" Rory tells her

Sarah smiles "that's my girl that sounds yummy." Sarah tells her

"hey Amber,Drew,Rory how about we let your mom rest and we go to McDonalds?" Seth wonders

"yeah!" Rory says excitedly

"can I play in the place place?" Rory wonders

"yes you can play in the play place." Seth tells her

Sarah just laughs looking at Seth.

"get your shoes on and kiss the mommy please before you go munchkin." Sarah tells her

Rory kisses her cheek.

Amber hands the baby back to Sarah and kisses her cheek.

"we'll be back." Seth tells her

"okay." Sarah says and watches them leave before pulling the baby's bed over and gently puts her in it and then lays back down and closes her eyes 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"so you like your new sister baby?" Seth asks Rory

"I do daddy I weally do!" Rory tells him

"good, so Amber?" Seth says

"yeah?" Amber answered him

"when's that talent show that Mom said you have been practicing your guitar for?" he wonders

"oh, well um I don't know if I'm going to do it anymore." she tells him

"What?" he says

"why not?" he wonders

"because I don't know if I can it's really bad and I'm really nervous!" she tells him

"you don't have to be nervous your mom and I will be there for you." he tells her

Amber just shrugs.

"my baseball game is coming up." Drew tells him

"oh yea." Seth says remembering

"the one you're coaching for." Drew reminds him

"oh that's right when is it again?" Seth wonders

"Thursday night." Drew tells him

"oh." Seth says

"what?" Drew wonders

"Daddy can I go and go play in the play place now?' Rory wonders

"go ahead munchkin, Amber go with her please." Seth tells her

"fine." Amber says getting up and goes with Rory

"Dad!" Drew says again

"what?" Seth answers him

"what was with that oh?" Drew wonders 


End file.
